A large number of couplings of this kind of different designs are known. However, if said couplings are couplings which can be connected with a view to being released, complex additional devices are sometimes required for the engagement and disengagement procedures. Secondly, that is to say if the couplings are permanently closed couplings, establishing and releasing the coupling connection is often only possible by way of an assembly/disassembly procedure. Known in particular are couplings of which the two coupling parts have to be screwed to one another in order to transmit torque. This is only possible when, depending on the installation position of the coupling, there is sufficient installation space and an adequate degree of accessibility, but this is not always the case in the desired manner and/or leads to structural constraints. Furthermore, such assembly (disassembly) often also takes an undesirable amount of time.
Against this background, it is an object of the invention to develop the coupling cited in the introductory part in a manner which is advantageous for use, so that in particular the abovementioned disadvantages may be avoided as far as possible.